The Master
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U My first Bulma and Vegeta fic, EVER! Bulma begins to train, Vegeta will give her some moves, cause he's... THE MASTER!
1. A wise decision...or is it?

The Master  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z nor will i ever in life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A wise decision...or is it?  
  
  
  
As Bulma sighed with boredom in her labratory she discovered that it was hopeless to find the secret to life's beautiful gifts. "Geeez! Have I lost my genius touch? No it can't be. I must be having a bad day. I'll take a bath and a nap. My life just doesn't seem so exciting anymore ever since Yamcha and I broke up. Hmph! Maybe I need to take a class of some sort." Bulma thought to herself. "Maybe I'll take up Karate. You never know when I'll be attacked by somebody. This would be a way to protect myself. I may even become stronger then Yamcha then I'd really be able to beat his ass for cheating on me with that blond whore Barbara." Bulma said to her self out loud. Little did she know that Vegeta was standing in the doorway listening to her everyword.  
  
  
"Woman I'm hungry!" Vegeta roared , ending his declaration with his infamous smirk.  
  
  
"Vegeta I'm busy...Go away!" Bulma stamered.  
  
  
"Woman you better get up or I'll blast you to hell!" Vegeta warned her.  
  
  
"Oh please! You wouldn't hurt me. Your just a coward!"  
  
  
Regretting her last statement , Bulma hid behind a prototype her and her father had been working on in search for protection. Witnessing Bulma's fear Vegeta's ki rised as high as it could go making a red glow surround him. Hoping this would scare her. It worked. As Bulma was begining to cry and it looked like she was going to pay for what she did Mrs. Briefs called her and Vegeta for supper. This began to distract Vegeta from his goal on account that he hadn't had a thing to eat all day. With that he exited Bulma's labratory giving Bulma a sigh of relief that her life wasn't coming to an end.  
  
  
"Oh my Vegeta!" Mrs Briefs delared "You must've been really hungry!".  
  
  
Ignoring Mrs. Briefs annoying chattering he contined to munch on his rice and Meeso Soup.  
  
  
Avoiding the possible beating of her life Bulma sneaked upstairs and forgot about dinner and her bath and hid in her room. Vegeta did notice that she was avoiding him. So he decided to put her in her place after he finished eating.  
  
  
"Oh that Vegeta! I wish I could put him into his place!" Bulma thought. Maybe I could take some kind of karate class and be just as strong as Vegeta".  
  
  
With that Bulma went onto the internet and explored for the nearest place to learn Fighting techniques.  
  
  
"Ah here we go. This place will be just perfect!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
  
Vegeta..had finished his dinner and was over hearing Bulma's decision.  
  
  
"So she thinks she can become as strong as the Price of all Saiyans , huh? We shall see if the woman has what it takes!" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ultimate Super Karate Dojo... Will Bulma actually suceed in her goal? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry the chapter is short. It does get better trust me. :) 


	2. Disaster Disaster... The Dojo is a loss

The Master  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z nor will i ever in life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disaster Disaster... The Dojo is a loss  
  
  
  
As Bulma woke up nice and early which is really unusual , she decided to warm up for her excesive day of Karate. She first to a quick bath to relax her muscles , then made Vegeta's breakfast , lunch , and dinner ahead of time , she tightened up the Gravity Room so it wouldn't break. Just in case. Everything was set.  
By the time Vegeta got up at 7:00 am , Bulma had already left for the Dojo.  
  
"That Woman!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta proceeded on with a shower and went down stairs. As he was about to scream for Mrs. Briefs to make him his breakfast the undeniable scent of a letter drew Vegeta near to read it that Bulma left behind for him....  
  
  
  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
By now you're proabably wondering where I am. It's actually none  
of you're bussiness. Anyways you're breakfast , lunch , and dinner are already  
made in the kitchen. You're lucky I didn't leave you a can of Pork and Beans  
for your breakfast , lunch , and dinner! I made sure that the Gravity Room   
wouldn't break down as much. Be gentle with it. Please!! I'll be back real late.  
Mom and Dad are at another Science Convention so the house is all yours. Enjoy!!  
  
  
PS: I swear... If you go in my labratory or my room I'll make Goku hurt you!!  
  
  
Yours Truly, Bulma :P  
  
  
  
The Smell of Roses and Lillys made Vegeta's knees weak.   
  
  
"What is this feeling that is taking my body of it's energy? Damn! What is that women doing to me? Get a hold of your self man. This is the bitch we're talking about. As Vegeta came back to reality , he opened the fridge to eat his meal. Vegeta was about to start his long day of training when he decided that he would disobey Bulma's wishes and explore Bulma's privacy.  
  
  
  
Else where. Bulma was in hell.  
  
  
  
"This is not what I expected! I mean this is not Karate! Just kicking the air for 2 hours is pointless. I can't believe how much money I waisted on this shit. I guess I should just get home and get to work." Bulma said to herself outloud.  
  
  
"Hey! Maybe I'll use the gravity room. That's not a bad idea." Bulma thought with Vegeta's smirk.  
  
  
At Capsuple Corp Vegeta was browsing through Bulma's room. Vegeta didn't take Bulma's warning seriously.  
  
  
"Please! Kakarott hurting me. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. No 3rd class warrior could defeat me!" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
All of a sudden Vegeta came across a small locked chest in the bottom of Bulma's drawer.  
  
  
"This will be easy to open. Who needs a key when you have ki" Vegeta declared.  
  
  
With that Vegeta used his ki to open the little key hole. Suddenlly the chest popped open and Vegeta was face to face with some item that were of some importance to Bulma.  
  
  
"What is this?" Vegeta thought as he held up a little packet with the words "B.C Pills". (Birth Control Pills. Duh!)  
  
  
"I guess this means "Bad Constipation Pills" I guess".   
  
  
The next item Vegeta came across was a box of condoms.   
  
  
"Now what are these? Some portable glasses or balloon? Who cares!" As Vegeta through the box back in the box.  
  
  
"This looks interesting!" as Vegeta held up a bottle of body oil.  
  
  
"This shit smells like strawberries." Vegeta yelled as he rubbed some on his chest , enjoying the warm sensation.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to come across old pictures , and letters from Yamcha.  
  
  
"That baka! I cn't believe she saves this crap." Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Else where Bulma arrived home and decided to sneak to the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"Hmph! Let's see. If Vegeta right now is training at 500 times normal gravity then I should try 50. Just to be on the safe side" Bulma decided.  
  
  
With that she powered up the machine. The Room bacame a dark red. All of a sudden this force of power towered on Bulma causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
  
In her last effort to svae herself she screamed as loud as she could "VEGETA!!!" hoping that he was near by.  
  
  
In Bulma's room Vegeta was putting everything back to make it look like he never touched a thing. He suddenly heard Bulma's cry for help.  
  
  
"What is that women up to now!" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
As Bulma's cries for help were growing quieter and quieter , Vegeta realized that Bulma was really in trouble.  
  
  
Vegeta then felt for Bulma's weak ki and felt it in the Gravity Room.  
  
  
"What the hell is she doing in there?" Vegeta questioned himself.  
  
  
"Once Vegeta reached the door he pulled it off and the machine exploded causing Bulma to go flying through the air renderring her uncouncious and leaving Vegeta with a few scrapes.  
  
  
"Oh Shit. the women is in really bad shape" Vegeta stammered.  
  
With that he picked the loose body of Bulma from off the ground and placed her in the healing tank.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What is to become of Bulma? Will she survive? Who knows? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!! ^.^ 


	3. So you want to be strong? Oh Please!

The Master  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z nor will i ever in life.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
So you want to be strong? Oh Please!  
  
  
  
  
As Bulma slowly opened her eyes to green water she freaked out and began scrambling around for some air which she didn't even notice she had.  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Bulma gasped.  
  
  
A cold voice responded "Your in the Healing Tank Woman!".  
  
  
"I know that voice. Oh shit it's Vegeta! He's going to kill me about me going into the Gravity Room!" Bulma thought.  
  
  
"What drove you to even using the Gravity Machine. A weakling human such as your self wouldn't be able to have enough strength to last in there." Vegeta boasted.  
  
  
"I just wanted to see why you liked it in there so much!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
  
With all of their bickering Bulma had yet to realize that to be in the healing tank you have to be naked.  
  
  
"Oh My Kami! Why am I naked? You...You...Pervert!" Bulma declared.  
  
  
Well to be in the tank you have to be naked. Duh? How slow are you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I'm not slow! You should have atleast asked me first! Even if I was unconcious!" Bulma stated.  
  
  
Just then Dr. and Mrs. Briefs entered the infirmary.  
  
  
"Well I see your up Bulma. I'm not sure if you have heard this question...but um...why did you go into the Graviry Room?" Dr. Driefs asked.  
  
  
"Oh forgot! Someone help me get out of here I have things to do."  
  
  
And with that Bulma marched up-stairs in embarassment and with a splitting headache.  
  
  
  
Hours later.....  
  
  
  
"Oh man. What was I thinking. Maybe I shouldn't be in the Gravity Room. Oh I should just let Vegeta win this battle. I won't. I'll show him who can triump over all." Bulma thought deviously.  
  
  
"Woman!! Get out!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"I'm not done using the bath. You'll just have to wait!" Bulma stated.  
  
  
"Oh you whore! You never quit"  
  
  
Suddenly Vegeta busted the door down in anger.  
  
  
"Why the Fuck did you do that?" Bulma curriously asked.  
  
  
"Get the hell so I can use the shower!" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do to me? Blast Me? Oh Please" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to reply he was in shock for what was standing before him was a dream that he could not reach. It was Bulma. Standing before him naked and pissed. The more angry she got the hotter he got.  
  
  
It took a while for Bulma to notice that Vegeta was starring at her.  
  
  
"You perv. Guys are all alike!" Bulma protested.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
"Ok...Maybe I'll try going into the Gravity Room again and try to do some of the things that Vegeta does. This time I'll do a gravity level of like 2." Bulma thought.  
  
  
It was decided. The night Vegeta came in from training was the night Bulma would train. After Vegeta would leave Bulma would begin.  
  
  
*Click* (The light switch)  
  
  
"Ok...let's see. This time I won't hurt myself. I'll start of small and gradually work my way up." Bulma decided.  
  
  
With that Bulma turned the controls on. The horrible scary red light came on again , and in a flash a small feeling was pushing her down towards the ground.  
  
  
"Oooh! This sin't so bad. Maybe I'll go to gravity level 5. Level 2 is not real challenging" Bulma stated.  
  
  
With her new decision Bulma ajusted the controls to gravity level 5.  
  
  
"Woah! Now this is challenging. It's just taking all my strength to stand up. This will do. I'll start of by doing some push-ups and sit-ups as a warm-up then I'll do some boxing moves" Bulma thought.  
  
  
With her anticipation of making hereslf strong , Bulma stayed up from 3:00 am to 7:00 am. Even though this cut into her beauty sleep she was happy. As she slowly tip-toes into the house to get to work Vegeta gave her a startling greeting.  
  
  
"Women what wee you doing in the Gravity Room? Are you trying to get your self hurt again?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"No Vegeta. I'm actually trying to increase my strength. Who knows I may even get as strong a you!".  
  
  
Regretting what she said Vegeta started to laugh loudly and uncontrolably.  
  
  
"Woman Please. You'd never even get as strong as Yamcha let alone me. Thanks Bulma , I needed a good laugh" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"You think this is so funny. If only you knew how serious I am. Perhap I'll get Goku to teach me some Ki attacks" Bulma wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Bulma learn ki attacks? Will Vegeta stop laughing? Who will triump over all? Find in the next exciting chapter. Please review! ^.^ 


	4. Ha Ha! The Snow Arrow is mine!

The Master  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z nor will i ever in life.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ha Ha! The Snow Arrow is mine!  
  
  
  
  
Over the vast ocean a car zooms buy with ease with a pissed off driver in it.  
  
"How dare he? Does he want a challenge? I bet he does think this is a joke we shall see who triumphs all." Bulma declared  
  
  
As Bulma eased near Goku's house she was full of emotions. Embarassment , Anticipation , and Fear.  
  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
  
"Oh hi Bulma" Gohan gretted cheerfully.  
  
  
"Nice to see you Gohan. Um....is your dad around?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"Oh sure. He's convincing Mom that's it's ok for me to fight the androids." gohan replied.  
  
  
As the sound of Fine China and dishes hit the wall resulting in a ear bleeding noise , Bulma knew that Goku was asking of too much.  
  
  
"No way Goku. I won't let Gohan be in your gang! Fighting will interupt his studies. Besides your already a   
bad influence on our son!" Chi Chi bellowed.  
  
  
"Oh Chi Chi. We need all the help we can get. I mean I'll train him for 3 hours a day and then he can keep his nose in the books for the rest of the day." Goku suggested.  
  
  
"You still don't get it. I don't want our son to be a thug. He has too much potential to be fighting aliens or   
whatever they're called"  
  
  
"You mean androids... Right Chi Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Come on Mom. This could be away to bond with dad." Gohan Suggested.  
  
  
"You already bond with your father entirely too much. Besides your studies come first before saving the   
world" Chi Chi replied harshly.  
  
  
"Well If the World was destroyed then I wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't become a scholar and I wouldn't be able to fill my head with interesting books or teach people all the knowledge I know. Think about it. If I'm to   
become a teacher or something and the world is destroyed...who will I teach?" Gohan stated.  
  
  
Silence filled the room. Chi Chi's eyes went still. Her arms went limp. Her jaw flew open and her mind realized that her son was right.  
  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I guess I never thought of it that way. Ok. You can train with your dad and Mr. Piccolo for 3   
hours a day...but after that it's your studies. Besides I don't think I'll be able to top you. I'm still in my bandages from when your father knocked me through the wall." Chi Chi exclaimed.  
  
  
"Yay" Gohan cheered.  
  
  
"Good looking out there son" Goku stated.  
  
  
"Thanks Pop" Gohan replied.  
  
  
As Chi Chi's ki decreased and Goku's happiness elevated to new hights. It had seemed that everyone had forgot about Bulma.  
  
  
*Cough* "Um I don't mean to interfere in your family discussion but I need to speak to Goku privately" Bulma insisted.  
  
  
"Oh sorry Bulma. I had forgot that you were there" Chi Chi said shyly.  
  
  
"That's ok"  
  
  
"Ok let's talk" Goku replied.  
  
  
  
Outdoors...  
  
  
  
"Um Goku...I'm considering fighting. I actually want to learn some ki attacks. I knew you would be the right person to go to" Bulma stated.  
  
  
"Well gee Bulma. I didn't know you were into fighting. Is Vegeta hurting you?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Oh no! I just want to learn some ki attacks to prove to Vegeta that a female earthling is capable of being as strong as him" Bulma declared.  
  
  
"Well...I don't know......Ok... Your in luck. A couple of days ago I learned a new attack. But I don't want to use it because I have enough attacks already. I was going to show the attack to Gohan but I guess I could show you how. How about Tommorow Morning?" Goku suggested.  
  
  
"It's a deal. Goku , What's this attack called? And um.. Could Piccolo alos bet there to teach me some relaxing techniques and give me a waited outfit that LOOKS GOOD?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well fisrt the attack is undecided. Once you learn it ,you can give it whatever name you want.I guess the way you would describe the attack is collecting all your energy and shape it into a arrow. It kind of has a snow effect. Well you'll see what I'm talking about. Watch"  
  
  
With his oppurtunity to show Bulma his new attack he took a right fist and pulled it close to his chest , His left hand and pointed his index finger in the direction of a nearby mountain. Then white flakes ,which was his ki, came flying from his body and into the shape of a arrow. Then he let go of the mid air ki arrow and it shot straight and true thorugh the mountain. Desentergrating it in an instant. As Bulma's mouth flew open in shock Goku concluded.   
  
  
"For all the stuff you want, me and Piccolo would need to be with you all day. Are you free all day tommorow?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
  
"Most Definetley! Even though I don't know how to do the attack ,I'm gonna call it the "Snow Arrow"." Bulma said ecstaticly.  
  
  
  
At Capsule Corp...  
  
  
  
"Woman! Where have you been? I'm starving. Since your mom is back on the stupid convention with the "Old Man" Your the only one who can cook for me." Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Whatever woman. Fix me my food!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"OK. I'll be gone the whole day tommorow. Just to let you know." Bulma made clear.  
  
  
"Well where are you going?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"It's none of your bussiness!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Bulma learn the "Snow Arrow" Technique? Will Bulma actually have a high pl? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review ^.^ 


	5. Holy Shit!! The woman is actually strong...

The Master  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z nor will i ever in life.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the characters blah blah blah yakety shmakety...  
  
  
  
Holy Shit!! The woman is actually strong?  
  
  
  
  
It's 6:30 am. It's a clear beautiful sunrise in Japan all of the peace that surrounds the area will be disturbed by the running and fleeting of the young Bulma Briefs.  
  
  
"Kami Dammit! I can't believe my morning has been this shitty. First my breakfast tasted like shit then my car wouldn't start. Thankfully I have a spare capsule car." Bulma thought.  
  
  
*BOOOM!*  
  
  
As Bulma's car opened from it's little capsule she zoomed towards Goku's house to get the lesson of her life.  
  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta roared. "Where the Hell are you?"  
  
  
Realizing that Bulma wasn't there he decided to continue his usual exploration of Bulma's room.  
  
  
"OK. Let's see here. I saw on a stupid earth show , that most earth women write there lives away in a little book. I'm sure Woman has one...Wait! Why do I care about what this woman thinks.?" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
As Vegeta searched through Bulma's neatly placed room , he came across a purple book no bigger that a CD and it had the smell of sweet cinamon and caramel apples.  
  
  
"What's with this woman and the weird yet wonderful smells on certain items in her room? Oh well!....Wait a minute. Do I really want to read what that woman writes about ? Oh why must her beauty and determination to achieve anything she wants weaken me? Damn she is so beautiful. Oh No! I'm acting like that baka Kakarott , falling in love with a stupid earth woman. No! No! No! I can't be falling in love with that whore!" Vegeta declared.  
  
  
Slowly Vegeta opened Bulma's Diary. Bulam had written everything about everyday of her life in that diary. Starting from the begining, Vegeta began reading about when Bulma was searching for the dragonballs with Goku. He didn't even go near the Gravity Room to train. He was very consumed in Bulma's diary.  
  
  
  
Else where at Goku's house......  
  
  
  
"Great timing Bulma!" goku stated.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever! We SHOULD be training for the androids instead of helping YOU with your little childish bet." Picclo said.  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry but I really need this help. Ok. Who know I may get so strong that I could help you defeat the androids.  
  
  
"Ok let's start off slow. Let's beging with what helps you increase your ki. I think it would be your anger. You do know that you have a high temper simular to Vegeta , Right?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Like Hell I don't. I do not have a HIGH TEMPER LIKE THAT STUPID PIAN IN MY ASS BASTARD!  
  
  
As Bulma cooled down from her unforgettable outburst the three began to get to work.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp......  
  
  
  
It was begining to be sundown and Vegeta was still consumed in reading Bulma's diary. If he couldn't have her all to himself then he wanted to know every little thing about her. Vegeta never went near the Gravity Room. At Goku's house Bulma's strength had increased within 12 hours. The night was still young and Bulma woudln't return home until 12:30 pm.  
  
  
"Geez Bulma. I think this is about as strong as you can get today. I'm tired and hungry." Goku boasted.  
  
  
"Do you think i care? Alright it IS past midnight.....I'll leave..besides , I know Vegeta is wondering where I am. All I need is a weighted training outfit."Bulma stated.  
  
  
"What! I didn't know I had to do that. Goku you didn't tell me about this part of OUR bargain........OH fuck..I'll just get it over with." Piccolo roared.  
  
  
And with his usual "Hmph" Piccolo put his hand on Bulma's head and started to scream. Bulma was becoming frightened. Then a glow surrounded them both. Goku had already let and returned with some of Chi Chi's leftovers from dinner he had missed.  
  
  
"OOOMPH" Goku blurted with food still in his mouth.  
  
  
"There....it is done...It looks like my outfit but it suits a woman's taste" Piccolo said.  
  
  
And it did. Bulma was standing a very suductive outfit that yet gave the effect "I'm hot and I'm gonna kill your ass in a way that will make you svream for an eternity. Instead of haveing a v-neck tank top , she had a bra like tank (kind of like a taikini) , her bottoms were a small skirt , giving her lots of leg room and showing her cute legs. The outfit in all showed her stomach and her clevage and the skirt had slits on each side that started at the begining of her thighs.  
  
  
"Bitchin! thancks Piccolo. I thought you were going to make me look like a two dollar whore. This is awesome." Bulma said ecstaticly.  
  
  
"Your Welcome." Piccolo said in a pissed off tone.  
  
  
"Wow Bulma. You look great. Look at how much you've changed in a day. We should do this more often." Goku suggested.  
  
  
"Oh hell no" Piccolo informed.  
  
  
"Um...guys...Who am i as strong as out of all the z-fighters?" Bulma asked shyly.  
  
  
"Well....I'd have to say Tien. Not only have you learned how to fly but you as well have learned the "Snow Arrow" and Shattering Roses" technique. " Goku stated.  
  
  
"Your kidding. I'm stronger than Yamcha. sweet. I'm now able to beat his ass. Awesome." Bulma inquired.  
  
  
As Bulma flew off in the midst of the night , waving to her friends for all the help they've given her , she zoomed to Capsule Corp with a smile on her face and relief in her heart knowing that she had surpassed Yamcha and was actually sticking to her Promise.  
  
  
"I wonder what Vegeta will say" Bulma wondered.  
  
  
As tears streamed down her face and it almost blinded her she landed on the Capsul Corp Compound ready for a good night's rest and a bath.  
  
  
  
In Bulma's Room....  
  
  
  
Vegeta was still in her room reading when all of a sudden, Vegeta felt Bulma's ki. But he was disturbed at how much stronger she was. He was just fininshing Bulma's last entry which was today..  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
That cute Jackass Vegeta thinks that I can't become strong as the Z fighters. Well I'll show him. That's why I'm going to Goku's in a few hours to become my special training with Goku and Piccolo. Wish me luck!  
  
Yours Truly , Bulma ^.^  
  
  
  
Worried that Bulma would catch him red handed he slammed Bulma's Diary , Put all her stuff back where he got it as neatly as he could , switched his light off and sneaked into his room waiting the "Nw and Improved" Bulma.  
  
  
*Switch*  
  
  
As Bulma entered her room she could tell that Vegeta had been there. But for some reason she didn't care.   
She was so happy that she was only steps away from being strong as Vegeta. Almost  
  
  
"Woman , Where have you been?" Vegeta asked acually with a calm voice.  
  
  
"Just to let you know I've been at Goku's house. That's all." Bulma responded.  
  
  
"Why is your ki different? In other words stronger. Why?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well I did some training as Goku's house. Nothing More" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Just to let you know....You look sexy in that little outfit. " Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"Gee...Thanks Vegeta. I've never heard you compliment me before. This feels weird."  
  
  
The room got silent. The lights were off and Vegeta strolled up to Bulma and pulled her close to him and he passionately kissed her on the lips making Bulma weak. Then all of a sudden Vegeta gained his councousness and parted his lips from hers and left her room immediately without looking back.  
  
  
"Holy Shit! Vegeta just kissed me and I liked it. What the hell is wrong with me?" Bulma wondered.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen.....  
  
  
  
"What the fuck did I just do? I kissed an earthling. Damn these Human emotions" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
Will Bulma get stronger? What will become of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship? Find out in the next thrilling chapter. Please review. To all Vegeta fans....To ease aome of your suffering....Bulma won't surpass Vegeta. I wouldn't even want to see that. K? She'll just become as strong as piccolo fused with Kami. K? 


	6. The GGT room. The possibilities that awa...

The Master  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the characters blah blah blah yakety shmakety...  
  
  
  
  
The GGT room. The possibilities that await you.  
  
  
  
For some reason, Bulma woke up the next day happily, with a smile on her face and a happy day yet to come.  
  
  
"OOOH That kiss! I can't believe he kissed me...like that. Yamcha has never put that much compassion or effort into a kiss before. Kissing Vegeta was like kissing a Kami." Bulma happily thought.  
  
  
  
In Vegeta's Room....  
  
  
  
"What the hell has become of me? I must not let these stupid human emotions effect me. there is no excuse for my actions" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
Once Bulma got out of the bed , she ate her breakfast quickly , made Vegeta's , and began her work in the lab.  
  
  
"I really want to become strong...but...I have no place to train. Maybe I can create a place that I can train that's simular to Vegeta's Gravity Room but suits my needs." Bulma decided. "I think I'll call it the "Gravity Girl Trainer". I better get started on it right away. This will be so much better than Vegeta's , this will blow him away." Bulma declared.  
  
  
Bulma began jotting down notes of what she wanted in her Gravity Room  
  
  
"Ok...let's see here....I want...  
  
  
1.Airconditioning  
  
  
2.Individual Gravity Control Settings (A different amount of Gravity for a certain individual, basically If 2 people are in the Room and one wants a certain amount of gravity but the other person wants a certain amount...both get what they want by wearing a certain bracelet around their wrist.  
  
  
3.Refrigerator  
  
  
4.Healing Tank  
  
  
5.Battle Bots  
  
  
6.Recupiration Spa  
  
  
"There...that should do it. All this is just right for me." Bulma inquired.  
  
  
So for the next 2 weeks Bulma was in her laboratory working on the "Gravity Girl Trainer". Since she was working on the "GGT" she rarely got a chance to see Vegeta. In fact , Vegeta was avoiding Bulma for in fear that his emotions would go wild again. He didn't want that embarassment again.  
  
  
  
3 weeks later...  
  
  
  
"Oh wow. It's finally complete. The "GGT" is ready to go....but ooh i need a bath , some food , and some rest. I'll try it out tommorow." Bulma said exsaustedly.  
  
  
While Bulma was sleeping Vegeta walked past the "GGT" , and in wonder entered it.   
  
  
"What the hell is this." Vegeta asked.   
  
  
This was the most disgusting room he had ever seen. The room was simular to Vegeta's Gravity room but much bigger. It was the size of half of Capsule Corp. It was a light blue. There was a control panel on the side of the wall. The smell of Baby Powder. Vegeta imediately left the room in disgust.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
  
  
"Sweet! I can't wait to try out the room." Bulma said ecstatically.  
  
  
Bulma got into her training outfit and ran down to where the room was planted and forgot her breakfats. But she didn't care. She strolled in, flicked the lights on and began training.  
  
  
"Computer, make gravity level 10!" Bulma comanded.  
  
  
"Yes Bulma." the computer replied.  
  
  
Suddenly the room got dark.  
  
  
"Ok send the battle bots out. I need to practice deflecting attacks." Bulma comanded.  
  
  
"Yes Bulma." the computer replied.  
  
  
6 battle bots came out a little door.  
  
  
"Ok Computer, make the battle bots difficulty level 6 as well" Bulma commanded.  
  
  
"Yes Bulma" The computer replied.  
  
  
Then with a light touch of the bracelet on her wrist, Bulma stated "Training Activate" and the excesive training began.  
  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta bellowed. "where the hell is my breakfast"?  
  
  
Bulma did not reply. Vegeta searched for her ki and found it in the room he had abandoned the day before. Vegeta went towards the "GGT" Room and saw Bulma in action.   
  
  
"Damn, that woman is so gorgeous" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
As the sweat of determination glistened off of Bulma's tense body as she avoided attacks and blasts from the bots , Vegeta began to stare at Bulma and the Beauty that was graced upon her body. After the battle bots were defeated , Bulma floated towards the ground and felt vegeta's ki at the door. she went towards it and gave him a look that stirred Vegeta out of his trance of Bulma's Beauty.  
  
  
"Um Vegeta....I didn't know you were a fan of my training. You proabably want your breakfast don't you? Well wait a minute... just let me freshen up"  
  
  
And with that Bulma went back into the "GGT" Room and came back out looking even more splenderfull. Her sweat was gone, and the smell of roses rose from her body. Vegeta was left spellbounded.  
  
  
"Uhhh....Yeah I want my breakfast Bulma" Vegeta said groggily and sternly.  
  
  
"Did you just call me Bulma?" Bulma asked in wonder.  
  
  
Before Vegeta could explain, the doorbell ranged uncontrollably. Bulma rushed to the door and opened it. It was Yamcha on his knees crying histerically.  
  
  
"Hi Bulma, *Sniff* I just came by here *Sniff* to ask for you back. Please" Yamcha said sadly.  
  
  
"Why the fuck did you even bother coming back. I cant believe that you have the nerve to insist that you take ME back and you even have the nerve to be polite? Forget it Asshole." Bulma yelled.  
  
  
Bulma realized that Vegeta was around the corner hearing her outburst towards Yamcha , but she didn't care. she was so pissed. To bad Yamcha didn't know that she was stronger than him. All of a sudden Yamcha could feel Bulma's ki rising incredibly. He was becoming very worried. Out of some kind of instinct , Bulma placed her hands towards her stomach , begining to form a ki ball. Her eyes became a bright red.   
  
  
Pieces of the earth started flying up in the air. The earth began to shake. Vegeta's jaw was open due to the shock of Bulma's ki skyrocketting. Then Bulma pushed her hands together and placed the ki ball of the tip of her index finger. She slowly walked over to Yamcha and placed the ki ball directly in front of him. Then she stated "You do realize that I'm stronger than you right? You also realize that I'm being very generous, because if I were a cold blooded killer , I would take this ki ball and shove it up your ass so you could feel endless pain for an eternity.   
  
  
But I won't. Watching you suffer of fear is all the pleasure I need right now. I suggest that you step of the grounds of Capsule Corp and leave within the time limit I'll let you have for a head start". Bulma said in a calm yet scary tone.  
  
  
All Yamcha could give was a shaky nod and asked "Um...wha-whats your time limit?"  
  
  
Bulma the bent down and looked Yamcha in the eyes and suductively said "3 seconds...3....2..."  
  
  
Within a flash Yamcha started running away in fear and tears.  
  
  
Bulma then calmed down , pieces of the earth dropped towards the ground , her eyes turned back to their carribean teal , her ki ball suddenly dissepeared. As she stared at the tracks Yamcha left behind , her peace -of letting her self go was interupted by Vegeta's clapping , enchors , and whistles.  
  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were a Saiyan Woman" Vegeta implied.  
  
  
"Why would you say that?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"Well...most saiyan women on Vegetasei acted very scary when they were really mad. There ki's would rise uncontrollably and there anger would release in a ki ball simular to the one you just made. After the performance you just did , that baka won't be around for a very long time" Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"I almost feel kind of bad that I scared him that much. Not only did I hurt his heart but I as well hurt his pride." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Forget it. He deserved it. Now onto breakfast woman." Vegeta inquried.  
  
  
"Sure Vegeta!" Bulma agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Bulma get any closer? Will yamcha stop crying? Find out in the next chapter. Please R/R The next chapter is a "lemon". ^.~ 


	7. I'm the Master! Let me show you how it's...

The Master  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the characters blah blah blah yakety shmakety...  
  
  
  
I'm the Master! Let me show you how it's done.  
  
  
  
  
Hours later after the incident.....  
  
  
Bulma was sitting on her mini couch doing some it-ups with the gravity level at 50.  
  
  
"Wow I can't believe that I'm now able to do the gravity level that almost killed me. I sure am getting strong. I think i'll go practice my ki ball. With what I did earlier I have to practice how to ACTUALLY shoot it." Bulma decided.  
  
  
With that she went to the target area in the "GGT" room and began concenterating her energy into a ball. At the time Vegeta was trying to train but he kept thinking about Bulma.  
  
  
"What the fuck is the matter with me? why must I luh..luv...love that women. she's the women of my dreams. She's beautiful and strong. I bet she'd be great under the sheets and making my offspring. What the fuck am I thinking. dam I need something to take my mind off of her. Perhaps I'll try food." Vegeta decided.  
  
  
As Vegeta was walking on the grass towards the Capsule Corp building he passed Bulma in the "GGT" room and decided to look at her train instead. Then his feelings drove him to knocking at the door.  
  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
  
  
Bulma walked to the door looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta. I wasn't expecting you to come here. What do you want?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Well...I....Thought I'd...show you some training techniques to use to get stronger." Vegeta suggested.  
  
  
"Wow. Gee. Thanks Vegeta. I'd really like it if you DID show me some moves. Come in." Bulma said happily.  
  
  
As Vegeta walked in and the door closed , Bulma placed a bracelet on Vegeta's wrist.  
  
  
"What's this for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Oh. It's just a device I came up with. This way I'f your going to train with me you can train at the gravity level you want while I train at the gravity level I want" Bulma explained.  
  
  
"I didn't know you could do that." Vegeta said shyly.  
  
  
"Ok. Show me a move." Bulma inquired.  
  
  
For the next hours Vegeta tought Bulma the techniques he uses to warm up and become stronger.  
  
  
"Vegeta. I have actually enjoyed myself. This has been the first day that I have actually enjoyed your company" Bulma explained.  
  
  
"Yeah Yeah! Another flaw i saw in your ki ball is the way you formed it." Vegeta stated.  
  
  
"What did I did wrong?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"You weren't in a descent position." Vegeta continued.  
  
  
"What do you mean? There is actually a special position to do a descent ki ball?" Bulma asked shyly.  
  
  
"Of course woman. Here let me show you."  
  
  
As Vegeta rapped his arms around Bulma from behind Bulam felt a closure of safety and warmth. Vegeta then positioned his hands around her hips to correct her posture. Her cheeks began to blush. Then he showed her how to move her hands in order to do the ki ball. Then when it was finally time for Bulma to do the ki ball for herself , Vegeta's hands never left her hips. When Bulma's ki ball was succesful she leaned her back against Vegeta's chest causing him to tense up. Then silence remained in the room until Bulma finally spoke up.  
  
  
"You realize that I want this moment to last forever. Right?"  
  
  
"What moment?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
  
"Me being in your arms and you holding me close to you." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Yeah whatever" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"You know that we can't resist each other? It's taking me all the strength to even kiss you" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Yeah I know." Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta then turned Bulma around so she was facing him. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed endless years that would never stop but was actually seconds. Then Vegeta cupped Bulma's chin and brought her lips close to his. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Then Bulma's hands wrapped around Vegeta's neck, as Vegeta's hands moved from her hips to up her taikini.   
  
  
With the most consideration and patience he slowly removed her tankini and picked her up and mover her to the sofa. Once there Bulma purred to the Computer "Gravity Level 100". Vegeta got where she was going and requested that his gravity level be 550. She roughly took of his shirt and kissed his wonderfully sculptured chest. They both slipped off each other's bottoms and then fell off the sofa and took position. Bulma moaned softly "do you think this is the right thing to do?", Vegeta merely replied "Do you want this or you don't?".   
  
  
Bulma's silence was Vegeta's answer. As she slowly parted her legs she thought in the back of her mind "What the hell am I about to do? I'm about to have sex with the man of my nightmares. yes he may be the sexiest man In my life but I just can't see this occuring. Oh fuck it. I'll collect my thoughts later". Then Vegeta slowly entered her , savoring her many moans and screams of pleasure. Then he picked up the pace. Vegeta could tell that Bulma was about to climax. all he wanted to hear were her cries of happiness and serenity.   
  
  
Vegeta's many thrusts were a monotonous (Continous) display that made Bulma scream for more and more. Since Vegeta was on top, some of his gravity was pushing him closer to her. As both of their sweats made a glue like substance keeping the two lovers/fighters clinging together Vegeta couldn't take the pressure any more. He let him self go with a Lion like growl which turned Bulma on. She then purred in his ear "I hope this moment lasts forever to".   
  
  
He merely replied "I think so do". Then with the biggest thrust he could do they both exhaled and Vegeta fell towards Bulma. Bulma could take his weight on her. It wasn't a big deal. She didn't think he was heavy at all. As Vegeta inhaled and exhaled heavily Bulma brought Vegeta closer to her. The two lovers fell asleep, clinging to one anothers arms. Now this moment they as well did not want to end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Has Bulma and Vegeta's relationship changed for the good? Has this "exausting workout" help the fighters increase their ki? Find out in the next chapter. Please R/R. well here is the lemon chapter. I think i'll add a foreplay lemon chapter later on in the story. Just a little reminder. Bulma WILL NOT SURPASS Vegeta. K? 


	8. Super Woman... stays home?

The Master  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the characters blah blah blah yakety shmakety...  
  
  
  
Super Woman... stays home?  
  
  
  
  
  
The onna tossed and turned all night long , strong arms retrained her from falling off th bed , she slowly got up to face the troubles of every day as the sun was peeking through the curtains.  
  
  
"Damn light!" Bulma said covering the sheets over her.  
  
  
Bulma tried to get up but something was holding her back.  
  
  
"Bulma....hold could you? Did you really want to do this and with Vegeta? What will become of both of your's realtionship? Will he actually show afection? Nah! But ooooh! He's wonderul under the sheets." she thought  
  
  
As Bulma pleasently floated back down to her bed and the warmth of Vegeta's chest, Vegeta was debating with his mind aswell.  
  
  
"You fucking baka. So you haven't had a woman in a while..... that doesn't mean to screw the first thing in front of you. But damn..... she was so tight. She's the onna of my dreams. She's smart , beautiful , and strong. She is so much like a saiyajin." he thought.  
  
  
For some reason Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him. She gasped wih curiosity. He just looked down at her and met her gaze. This moment of happiness seemed like it would last forever.  
  
  
*BEEEEEP*  
  
  
*BEEEEEP*  
  
  
*BEEEEEP*  
  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
  
The alarm clock flew off with an ear aching alarm , and Bulma's mother was knocking at her door.  
  
  
"BULMA! Hurry up dear. It's ten o clock. Have you seen Vegeta? Alot of people have been calling for you all day. Your food is getting cold." Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
  
"U-um I'm not feeling so good. I had a "rough night" sleeping."  
  
  
"Bulma gave a Vegeta smirk and rolled over and her Prince smirked at her with happiness. Mrs. Briefs chirped away leaving the coule to collect their thoughts.  
  
  
"Woman I have to go train." Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"But why. Don't you want to discuss what we're gonna do." Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
"What's there to discuss?"  
  
  
"We have to discuss if we have a further relationship." Bulma cried.  
  
  
"Stop your crying. It's getting on my nerves".  
  
  
Vegeta then up and left leaving Bulma on the bed crying her eyes out.  
  
  
  
3 weeks later.......  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta avoided each other on Purpose. Fearing what the other may say. Bulma had grown sick and didn't seem to know what the problem was. She relieved some stress by training an hour a day. Vegeta slept , ate , and did everything in the Gravity machine. The one day Bulma went to the doctors and came back with devastating news. She was pregnant with the Prince's son. What would she say? Would he leave? Would he not care? She was afraid to tell him. So she kept it a secret.   
  
  
Bulma then stopped training all together, for the baby's sake. Vegeta stopped his training earlier so he could eat , take a shower and spy on Bulma. He went to her Gravity Romm and peered in only to see dakness. *This would be the time that she would be training. Where is she?* Vegeta thought. He then explored the Capsule Corporation home and came across Bulma lying on her bed in a deep slumber. Vegeta observed her every toss and turn in amazement and explored her body.  
  
  
He loved to see her this way, asleep and quiet. Then suddenly he felt more than one ki in the room and he wondered what it was. He went by her balcony, thinking that there was someone intruding. He then realized that the closer he approached Bulma the more he felt more than one ki radiate. He then sat upon her bed , sat next to her and placed his hand on her forhead. He drove his forhead from her forehead to her nose to her neck to her chest then suddenly to her stomach.  
  
  
Vegeta stopped in shock as he felt the little baby kick. *No! This can't be. She can't be pregnant. I didn't kow this species could bare children inside of them. What freaks they are. But how come I feel so bad? Is it because she didn't tell me?* Vegeta thought. With out even realizing his own strength, Vegeta shook Bulma awake. Very roughly.  
  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Bulma grogily asked.  
  
  
"Damn you woman. Why didn't you tell me that you wear to bear my child?" Vegeta roared.  
  
  
"I-I didn't think you cared. I thought that if you didn't care about me that you wouldn't care about your   
son." Bulma sadly stated.  
  
  
A tear ran down her face. The shadows of the night made the tear shimmer in the darkness of her room. For some reason Vegeta's hands were shaking and he reached out for Bulma and pulled her close to him. He did love her and their son, but his pride was in the way. In the back of his mind he was fighting with his Pride.  
  
  
A/U:  
~ Pride talking ~  
* Vegeta thinking *  
  
  
~You dumbass. Don't let a mere weakling whore stop you from your goal. Care for your demisaiyan son and train him to be worth something. Only think of the woman as a good lay~  
  
  
*No I can't I DO love her. I have never enjoyed the best things in life due to my Pride. I now have a chance to be with someone and love them. I must change my ways for Bulma and our son.*  
  
  
~Now you listen here....~  
  
  
*No now you listen here! I won't let my Princess, My Queen slip away from me.*  
  
  
~You fool. Go ahead. Become a weakling and let Kakarotto and the boy from the future surpass you.~  
  
  
With that Vegeta swallowed his pride and kissed Bulma on the forhead and whispered something in her ear.  
  
  
"Demu gla moto ehu tra ha kara. Ju tala lus grata kay jea. *Pause* Zin wek gri oy."  
  
  
"Vegeta... *sniff* what does that mean? Is it your native language?"  
  
  
"Yes it is. The first thing I said was --I am the Master. I'm bonded with you. I'm in control of loving you and mentoring you.--" Vegeta said  
  
  
"What was the other part?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"You'll find out in time? My sweet Queen."  
  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me what it means. Please" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma conversed all night. He still refused to tell her what the other statement meant. Do you know what it means?.  
  
  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
  
  
  
That's it. I hope you liked it. I'll probably come out with an epilogue. Tell me if you want to see a sequel with Vegeta , Bulma , and Trunks. Review and read my other stories. I'd apreciate it greatly. Ja ne' :P 


	9. The meaning of Zin wek gri oy?

The Master  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor the characters blah blah blah yakety shmakety...  
  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!  
  
  
  
Epilouge : The meaning of Zin wek gri oy?  
  
  
  
  
  
Within the past couple of months Vegeta endured the worst hell possible for a man to endure. Child Birth. Month after Month Vegeta was losing it. Bulma stoppedher training because she thought it would harm the baby. Vegeta still hadn't achieved Super Saiya-jin which was Really pissing him off. So he decided that he would take a little trip and train excesvly to reach his goal. But where? Somewhere where no one could bother him? Vegeta was in the kitchen with Bulma and the Briefs family right behind him. He tried his hardest not to blast Mrs. Briefs. It was hard to think with all the talking.  
  
  
"Bulma, look at the planets begining to align, I got this picture from one of cameras in SPACE!" Dr. Brief exclaimed.  
  
  
Vegeta froze, turned, and looked at the Dr. Vegeta knew where he was going to go. Vegeta rose from the table and left the room.  
  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"Honestly I don't know Mom." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma left where she was sitting and followed Vegeta into their room. Vegeta was packing his clothes and etc in a bag.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond.  
  
  
"Vegeta you better respond!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"Very Well. I'm going into space to train. There's to much on this planet holding me back." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Vegeta, the baby is about to come in 4 months, and the androind are coming in 10 months. How can you get any stronger within your short amount of time?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm leaving woman. I'll be back in time for the brat's birth!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
Vegeta left the room with Bulma trailing behind him. He went to the Gravity Chamber and set the controls. Bulma followed him in and tried to stop him. It was useless. Bulma let a tear roll down her cheek. She was about leave when Vegeta stopped her. He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear..."I'll be back. I won't die or anything. I refues to die!" Vegeta then kissed Hilma on her forehead, wiped her tears away with his gloved finger, and pushed her out of the door gently. Bulma turned and saw the ship getting ready to leave. Bulma's parents rushed out of the house to see the ship already entering the earth's atmosphere.  
  
  
"Bulma honey, Where's Vegeta going?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
  
"......". Bulma couldn't even respond. She turned away and went to her room and cried.   
  
  
  
A couple of days before the birth...............  
  
  
  
Bulma was a nervous wreck. She craved for this baby to come out. She did feel good that the time was just about here. If only Vegeta was here. Bulma sighed and decided that she shouldn't make herself feel bad. She went on with her usual routine, work on stuff in her lab, eat, take a nap, eat, some old thing. During her nap, Bulma was shaken awake by a thud. She fell off the couch safely and got up.  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Bulma thought loudly.  
  
  
Bulma left the living room and headed in the direction of where the noise came from. She stepped on the lawn of the compound and searched around. She looked and searched then her eyes met the Gravity Chamber. The GC had dents, and scrapes but it was in one peace. The door opened, smoke and steam seeped out into the air. Bulma coughed a little. A figure stood before her. Her heart began to jump. She knew who it was. The smoke cleared slowly, There stood Vegeta a super saiya-jin. Hair blond, eyes teal, look on his face, priceless. He finnaly achieved the one thing he always wanted. Bulma ran up to him in happiness.   
  
  
"Damn woman, I've only been on the planet for a couple of minuets and you can't keep your hands off me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Shut up Veggie!"  
  
  
Bulma didn't feel like fighting, she just wanted to hold Vegeta. Vegeta had other plans. He pried her off and went into the kitchen leaving Bulma with a gift. The gift that her lover was home. She ran into the house right behind Vegeta in a content mood.  
  
  
  
Couple of days later..............  
  
  
  
Vegeta wouldn't stop his training for anything. Bulma had it up to here with his training. Bulma went outside and knocked on his door.  
  
  
"What do you want woman? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Vegeta yelled through the door.  
  
  
"Yes I can see that. What I don't understand is if you have already become a super saiya-jin then why are you continuing to train?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and continued to train. Bulma was about to walk away when a sharp pain in her abdomen sent her screaming.  
  
  
"What is it now woman? You've resulted to begging?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Vegeta stoped in mid air. Wanting to see his mate acting he walked towards the door. He opened it and saw Bulma holding her stomach with a puddle beneath her.  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Vegeta's ears were becoming soar.   
  
  
"Woman what's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
  
"It's here! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"What's here?" Vegeta asked in a confused tone.  
  
  
Bulma summoned up enough strength and picked herself up from off the ground and grabbed Vegeta's shirt collar and yelled in his........  
  
  
"Your damn brat, that's what!"  
  
  
Bulma collapsed to the ground in pain. Vegeta lifted her up and went into the house for her parents. They were no where in sight. Bulma squeezed Vegeta's hand to the point that it was begining to hurt. Vegeta sat Bulma down on the couch and paced the room as to what to do. He decided he would take Bulma to the hospital even though Bulma wanted a home birth. Vegeta picked Bulma up and flew out of the house. Vegeta from above searched the area for a hospital. He spotted one and landed right infront. Bulma had another contraction so she squeezed his hand again. A small rush of Pain filled Vegeta. He went into the lobby and screamed bloody murder. small chubby nurse stepped in front of him.  
  
  
"Sir, might i ask if you please be quiet. We have patient trying to rest."  
  
  
How dare she! Vegeta thought. Vegeta bent down and faced the chubby perky nurse and said.  
  
  
"Might I ask for you to shut thehell up and take me to a doctor!"  
  
  
The nurse looked at Bulma and scurried away for a minute and came back with a wheel chair. The nurse wheeled Bulma into a room. Just as soon as Vegeta was about to enter, the fat chubby woman said that he couldn't come in. He pushed her aside and stood by bulma's side. Bulma had another contraction and grabbed for the closest thing near her. Bulma just happened to grab a tray with food on it made out of metal. With ease she bent it in half and through it at the nurse. the nurse ducked in time.  
  
  
"That's why I'm here!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
A doctor came in began to help Bulma. Just as Bulma was filled with drugs and was in a bed, she realized who was near her.  
  
  
"You....You Bastard! Don't you even touch me. You're the reason I'm going through this hell." Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"How dare you woman. I've been helping you and this is how you treat me?" Vegeta aksed.  
  
  
Bulma couldn't get the chance to reply because another contraction washed over her and she screamed bloody murder.  
  
  
  
17 hours and many cuss words later..........  
  
  
  
Bulma layed asleep in the bed supplied to her. Vegeta stood in the shadows, thankful all of her friends and family had gone, leaving them alone. Vegeta walked towards Bulma and looked into the little crib beside her. He looked into it and saw his son. His son. The new Prince of a forgotten planet. The baby had purple fuzz on his head, blue eyes, and his father's face. Vegeta would train the child once it got older. Bulma stirred awake and saw Vegeta looking at his son.  
  
  
"So.......what do you think of him?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Do I have to respond?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Yes you do?"   
  
  
"He's fine!"  
  
  
"He's fine? Is that all you can say?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Ok....he's great, what more can I say? He's gonna be a great fighter when he is older."  
  
  
"Forget it!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma reached down and patted her son on his stomach, ultimating in the boy waking up. He looked around the room and suddenly shot a ki ball into the roof. A chunk of the roof fell through and a little old lady looked down a screamed and ran away. Vegeta chuckled a little.   
  
  
"Oh yeah! He's named Trunks."  
  
  
"Trunks? Why not Vegeta? It's the more appropriate name!" Vegeta spoke.  
  
  
"His name is Trunks and that's final!"  
  
  
"Am I allowed to touch you now?" Vegeta asked. Bulma had forgotten what she said earlier.  
  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
  
Vegeta kissed Bulma softly and whispered into her ear "Zin wek gri oy".  
  
  
"What does that mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"It means I love you in Saiya-jin. on't expect me to say it again!" Vegeta admitted.  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
Bulma fell asleep and Vegeta sat into a chair for some rest himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it. It's finnaly done. Please review if you want more? I'll think of something.  
  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
